


This is Home

by KisaraMoriarty777



Series: Tell Me What You're Scared Of (TMA Series) [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Declarations Of Love, Episode: e081 A Guest for Mr. Spider (The Magnus Archives), Friendship, Giant Spiders, Leitner Books (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Multi, Shipping, Spiders, Spoilers for Episode: e172 Strung Out (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaraMoriarty777/pseuds/KisaraMoriarty777
Summary: Two statements from Mr. Spider, regarding his friendship with Martin Blackwood and his (as well as Annabelle Cane's) shameless shipping of JonMartin
Relationships: Annabelle Cane/Jane Prentiss, Annabelle Cane/Jane Prentiss/Nikola Orsinov, Annabelle Cane/Nikola Orsinov, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Tell Me What You're Scared Of (TMA Series) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894333
Kudos: 16





	1. There Is A Place For Us

Well. This is quite the… unexpected visit. 

_Yes. I suppose it is. But a little fly told me the Distortion was by to give its statement, so I figured I might as well give mine. Help boost my connection with your benefactor while… getting things off my mind._ **__ **

Never much took you for the time to have things on your mind. 

_Never much was before now. But… things change, I suppose. You of all people should know that._

That is true. Anyways, would you like to begin your statement? 

_That would be for the best. I cannot stay long, so I will try to make this as brief as possible._

_I’ve never been one much for company. I suppose, had I not been what I am, I might have been tempted to join the Lonely. But one does not have much choice when you are brought into the world as a giant spider. I only learned to change my appearance to that of a human recently, and it takes great pains to do so. The only reason I look as one now is due to the fact that walking around London is easier as a normal human than a nearly seven-foot-tall spider._

I would imagine that would be the case

_For some reason, it just suits humans much better. Most of them hate spiders with a passion. It is funny, because a spider is, most of the time, much more scared of you than you are of it. Spiders don’t normally attack humans. They just mind their own business and go about their lives. Yes, they kill and eat things, but so do some humans. So do most things. We have no choice in the matter, yet people look upon us as though we were sadistic monsters. So, some of us take on that mold. Not by choice for the real spiders, but for those of the Web… well, people craft their own horrors, let’s just say._

_When you live as a horror, you become numb to humanity. They become food, prey, and nothing more. And you are so used to the hate they look at you with. The utter terror and hate in their eyes are all that you see. You are lucky. You don’t have to deal with that. You can take on any face you like, and all goes well for you. Everything is sunny and happy. But I don’t get that. I have to feed often, or I fade away and something else takes my place. I don’t have a choice in the matter. So, you just get used to the movements. Human hates you and you hate them back. They scream and cry and beg, and you torture them and kill them. Easy as pie._

_But one day… one day that changed. See, this was a few years after Annabelle Cane joined the Web, and she taught me how to manipulate my form to change my size from… well, my normal form to that of a smaller spider. I took advantage of this to move around without being spotted when I needed to get around faster and being human was too bothersome. I was sneaking through this older apartment building when a young man spotted me. He stared right at me and I stared at him. We were in his kitchen, and he was just staring at me. He was holding a rolling pin and I braced myself. I would not die. Just pretend to until he moved on and then I would reshape myself, fix my anatomy, and leave. But it did hurt and so I shut my eyes and waited for the pain._

_But the pain never came. Instead, I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me. He slipped a napkin underneath me and carried me over to the windowsill. He was gentle and his movements were graceful. He was careful not to drop me or do anything that would injure me. The whole time, he was giving me a little smile._

“Hey there, little guy. Where did you come from?” _the young man asked me. I blinked a few times, trying to process what was happening. I lifted my front legs and pointed to the door._

“There,” _I motioned for him. He looked over at the door and to the small crack, and then he laughed. It was the most adorable sound I’d heard._

“The door, huh? Well, I guess that makes sense,” _the young man chuckled. He set me down on the windowsill and gave me a sad little smile._ “Off you go. Freedom awaits,” _he added, motioning for me to leave through the open window. I don’t know why, but something in that expression made me want to stay. It made me realize that he felt alone as well, and that maybe this human was not as bad as the others I’d met._

“I’ll stay,” _I decided, and then I climbed onto the window and spun a little web. I can stay in the form of a smaller spider much longer than I can stay in a human form, so I knew I could bide my time and see if this human really was kind. The human was giving me an odd expression and then he laughed once more._

“Are you staying here then? I don’t know if my mother would care much for you living with us, but I suppose you can stay for now. Just don’t make a mess, ok?” _he bargained. I nodded, and this seemed to please him, for he turned away and left me in my corner._

_I lived like that for quite some time. Sometimes my Leitner would call me back and I would return to the house I knew as my own. Return to the form I knew as well. But other times, when no one would read my book and call me, I would remain in that house. I would spend my time with him. We would talk for hours, him and I. He would tell me about his troubles, and I would listen. He told me that he was having a hard time at school and that things were not great with his mother. She would fall ill sometimes, and I knew how much pain that caused him. Seeing her in pain… it made him cry and made him sad and I hated that. There was not much I could do, but I tried to be there for him. It was funny. Most people don’t ever notice if a spider moves in their house. Most hope they never have to see them if they are in the house. But this young man… he always knew. Always knew when I had left my web, for he checked in on me all the time. He’d bring me flies or other food. I suppose he thought that, if I did not have food, I might leave for good. Little did he know I was more than capable of catching my own food and this was food I doubted he’d jump at the chance to catch for me, but it was the effort that I always appreciated. You know, on days when he couldn’t get me flies or anything, he’d bring little bits of sugar and sprinkle it on my web._

“You probably can’t eat sugar… but if you can, I hope this is ok for today. I’m sorry I couldn’t get anything else. It was a busy day at work today. Did I tell you that I got a new job? I did. It is at some institute. Everyone there is really nice, and I am making a lot of new friends. But don’t worry, ok? I’ll always be there for you too, little buddy. I’m not going to abandon you,” _the young man promised me one day. I smiled at this and crawled over to him. I climbed onto his hand and he held me carefully._

“That is ok. You go and spend time with your friends,” _I told him. He seemed to understand this, for his smile grew and he seemed relieved that I had not left out of jealousy._

“You know, I wanted to thank you. For sticking by me all this time. I… I doubt you can understand any of this, but if you can, thanks. Thanks for being a friend when no one else would, and thanks for supporting me. I… I’ve never told anyone else about my mom or her health issues. About the bullying. But I feel like you listen to me. Even if it is just because you happen to live on my kitchen windowsill, and you don’t want to move… you listen. And that is very nice of you to do,” _thanked the young man. I was dumbfounded._

_Everyone hated me. Everyone wanted me dead or cursed my name. My whole existence was spent with the majority of people in my life hating me… and here this human was… and he was thanking me. Thanking me for being there, when he was the one that had spared my life. When he was the one who had been there for me. He was thanking me when really, I should have been thanking him. And I kept wondering to myself how someone could be so kind. How someone could be so good at heart and how there was so much goodness in one human? No one had ever been this kind to me, and yet this young man went above and beyond. In that moment I realized that I would have been perfectly happy just living out the rest of my days in that apartment. Protecting the young man and spending my days listening to him. Even if it meant I faded because I did not feed, it would have been worth it._

But that is not what happened, is it?

_I’m here, aren’t I? So, no, it is not what happened. Turns out the others from the Web don’t take kindly to you taking leaves of absence. So, while I was eating who I was supposed to, I really wasn’t supposed to leave my post like that. Never mind that, but they didn’t much like me spending time with someone that worked for the Magnus Institute. Doesn’t mean I couldn’t see the young man. Just meant I couldn’t keep hanging out with him as frequently. Which was made really clear when the doorbell rang that day and the young man answered it to see a tall man in a crimson suit standing there with a young woman in a matching crimson dress. I groaned as I immediately knew who it was. Annabelle Cane and The Spider._

The Spider? 

_Yeah. He is an annoying self-absorbed piece of work. Likes to put on little puppet shows and stuff wit his victims. Can’t stand him. Don’t know how Annabelle stands working with him. I prefer just avoiding him as much as I can. Anyhow, he smiled at the young man and the young man shivered at this. I saw him do so and I hated The Spider for it._

“Hello there. I… I’m really sorry to bother you, and this is going to sound odd, but you haven’t seen a spider around here, have you? Might have a strange diamond pattern on the back? Likely oddly domestic?” _the Spider, who was The Human for the moment, asked. The young man hesitated before answering._

“Yes. Why?” _the young man asked._

“See, that is our pet spider. We saved him when he was a baby. He is a very rare breed and we run a breeding program to save that species. So, if you could return him, that would be lovely,” _Annabelle explained. If I could have yelled at her in that moment, I’d have used some choice words. The young man walked over to me with a sad look in his eyes. He was holding back tears and I was unsure what to do. I didn’t want to go with Annabelle and The Spider, but I did not want to make this any harder on the young man. If I ran, I knew they’d kill him, and I did not want that. So, I climbed onto his hand and smiled at him, looking him in the eye. He kissed me ever so gently on the back and then carried me to Annabelle and The Spider. Annabelle held her hand out and the young man placed me into her hand._

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know. He just came into my house one day and I wanted to keep him safe,” _said the young man._

“No need to apologize, sir. We are just happy he will be back home,” _cooed The Spider. The two said their goodbyes and I waved to the young man with my front legs. He waved back and turned away. I knew he would start crying, and part of me could not bare the thought of how alone he would be now that I was gone. I could only hope he was with his new friends at the institute and that they were as kind as he said they were._

“What were you thinking?” _The Spider asked me once we were back at my domain. He had changed back to his regular form and towered at least three feet taller than me. I rolled my eyes, not intimidated in the least. He’d done this before, but he wouldn’t do more than yell at me._

“I was thinking that I was bored and wanted a change in pace,” _I replied._

_I will spare you the details of the hissing match between The Spider and me. Annabelle eventually had to break it up, and she did so in a… very persuasive manner, let us say. I love her, don’t get me wrong, but she can be truly terrifying when it comes down to it. Anyways, I managed to cut a deal with them that I would watch over the young man without getting too close. Pull the strings but never take part in the show, so to speak. It was the best deal I could hope for, honestly._

_He seems to be doing well. He has made two new friends by the names of Sasha and Tim, and he is close acquittances with a young woman named Rosie. He even has a boyfriend too. I don’t think they are official, but they are awfully cute together. I dare not get too close to them when they are together though._

Oh? 

_Yes… well… see… his boyfriend is the Archivist. And the Archivist and I don’t exactly have a great history together. But that is a statement for another time, and I am sure the Archivist will share that statement when he is ready to. For now, though, we will simply have to see how it all plays out._

_Now, you must excuse me. I do rather have to be off. I can sense someone is reading my book, and they are close to the ending. So, places to go and things to feed off. I will see you later. Oh, and you should stop putting off meeting with him. Ask him out already. Stop pining over him and using these statements as your way to live your relationship life. Just live it._

Statement ends. I would like to say that Mr. Spider does not have a point. That he is simply spewing nonsense… but it is due time that I take matters into my own hands. I have to stop putting this off. 

Oh?! Hello there! I didn’t see you come in! Did you tell the crew that you would be coming over?

No. I… I just stopped by. Listen … there was something I… 

Yes.

What? 

I’ve known you for a long time now. I know when you want something from me, and I know when you are too nervous to actually go through with asking for it. So, I guessed that it was not about money, meaning you want a favor from me. Let me guess. The Archivist is too close to knowing things and you want me to help out? Right?

Actually… that is not it. I… um… Peter. We’ve worked together for a long time now, and I feel we have spent some interesting times together. So… well… wouldyouliketogetdinnerwithme? 

Did you just ask me to dinner?

Yes or no. Just a simple yes or no. 

Well, in that case… sure. Why not?

REALLY?! 

Yes. See you next week. Same day. Five P.M sharp. Here, of course. On the Tundra. Now, I have to be off, but I will see you around. Don’t be late next week.

I won’t. Ur… uh… end statement… or… supplementary? Whatever this was. 


	2. Kiss the Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Follow-Up Statement of Mr. Spider regarding his... involvement in the riveria adventures of one Jonathan Sims and one Martin Blackwood

_Well, well. I see someone took my advice._

I might have. I don’t see how it is any of your business. 

_Haha! Relax, Elias. I won’t tell. Your secret is safe with me._

Is anyone’s secret ever safe with the Web? 

_Ouch. Cruel. But true, I suppose. Anyhow, you asked me for a follow-up statement, so here I am._

Yes. Though, it is less of a follow-up and more of a question as to why I have seen you and Annabelle frequently around the archives. 

_Ah. Yes. I was wondering if you would notice that. I suppose I should have expected you to, but I was unsure if you would be too busy getting ready for that date you have with the Lonely’s avatar._

His name is Peter. 

_I am aware, I just don’t care. Do you want my statement or not?_

Fine. What’s gotten you into a mood lately? You weren’t this upset last time you came here. 

_Your Archivist._

What did he do? 

_I will get to that in my statement. But first, I will give you a bit of backstory on the matter._

_I continued to keep a close eye on the young man who I had come to learn was named Martin Blackwood. He seemed to be doing well at his job and seemed to be enjoying his job as well. He was close friends with Tim and Sasha and I would often see the three of them going to get drinks or hanging out after work. He seemed happy when he was with them, but I began to notice a pattern. He would always try to invite the Archivist along with him, but the Archivist would never join them. After this failed attempt to get his co-worker to join him, Martin always looked sad. His eyes momentarily lost that light and for a moment… he looked as though he were going to cry. Then that moment would fade, he would head back to Tim and Sasha, and they would all go to hang out. This stayed in my mind though, and so I began to observe the interactions between Martin and the Archivist closer._

_Martin… he felt things for the Archivist that he did not for the others. I am no expert at love or relationships, but I am no stranger to seeing people who are in love. And I saw the way Martin looked at Jon. The way his eyes would light up whenever he would see the Archivist. The way his breath would catch whenever their hands accidentally touched. The way he would smile and light up as soon as Jon came to work. I had never seen him that happy or giddy in all the time I knew him. I am not quite sure what he saw and still sees in Jon. Personally, I always found Jon to be a dull person who bored me, but if Martin likes him, I am sure he has his reasons. And that is not the issue anyhow._

_The issue is that Jon does not realize Martin’s feelings for him, or if he does, he gives Martin no signs that he does. He does not act as cold to Martin anymore, sure, but he had started burying himself in his work a few weeks ago, and Martin is worried that Jon is upset with him. I can see it in his eyes. I can see the panic and fear that he is feeling. I can taste it, and I hate it. So, I decided to try a new approach. I already knew Martin was in love with Jon, but I had to be sure that Jon was in love with Martin before staging my intervention._

_I tailed your Archivist for weeks. Watching his routine and actions. Trying to look for any sort of clues that Jon truly did care for Martin. There was the odd thing here and there. I would catch him staring off in the distance, seemingly daydreaming, after Martin would drop off tea. I would see the odd blush on his face when Martin would enter the room sometimes, but that was not good enough for me. I had to be certain. I could not get by with circumstantial evidence. Not when Martin’s heart was on the line here. I needed help. I needed backup. So, I went to the only person I could think of. Annabelle Cane._

_Let me tell you this right now. Annabelle was not happy when I came to her for help with this. Though she was a little more understanding about my situation than The Spider, she was not a fan of it at all. She thought of it as weakness. Thought me weak for forming a connection with a human. Which I thought was a bit ironic considering she was once human, but I did not mention this. Rather, I tired my best to get her on my side of things._

“Annabelle! Please! All you have to do is make a distraction! That is all! Just one distraction so I can sneak into Jon’s house and look around!” _I pleaded with her. Annabelle rolled her eyes at this, tying up a victim she had recently caught._

“Really? You want my help match-making Martin and the Archivist? Really? Do you have any idea how stupid that is?” _hissed Annabelle. Her victim gave a small whimper as the webs tightened around them and they began crying. Annabelle bared her fangs at them and all eight of her eyes were blood red. I was suddenly reminded in that moment why I spent so much time away from those who served under the same entity as I did._

“I know but think of it is… manipulation. We are… pushing them towards each other,” _I tried to bargain._

“It doesn’t work if they like each other. How would that even help the Web?” _Annabelle asked me. I sighed and slumped down in defeat._

“Yeah. I guess it wouldn’t. I just… I want to help him. He’s been through so much, and he is so strong still. So kind. He deserves so much happiness and love, and I just want to make sure that, if he confesses, Jon will be able to return those feelings,” _I admitted. This made Annabelle pause. She turned to me with a sad smile and sat down._

“I… I get what you mean. Just because the three of them are not from the same entity, doesn’t mean they shouldn’t be together,” _Annabelle said in a hushed voice. I raised an eyebrow at this._

“But they are. They are both from the eye. And, it is just Jon and Martin… oh… wait… you are not just talking about them, are you?” _I asked her. Annabelle blushed at this and she turned away from me._

“Did you know that I was in a relationship with Jane Prentiss and Nikola Orsinov?” _Annabelle asked me. I shook my head, blinking a few times in surprise._

“No! I never even knew you were in a relationship at all,” _I told her honestly._

“Well, I was. And those times were some of the best times in my life. I was honestly surprised when I met them both because they were nothing like I expected. Both were dragged into this life and just trying to make the best of it. But they were so kind and so loving, and the times I spent with them created some of my fondest memories. Did you know that Nikola is actually really funny? She is so sweet even when she doesn’t mean to be, but so oblivious to some things. And Jane… Jane is the most beautiful and timid creature I’ve ever met. Which you would never think, but once you get to know her… you really start to see that side of her more. And we really loved each other. We truly did,” _Annabelle explained to me._

“What happened?” _I questioned._

“What do you think happened? Other avatars from our entities found out and they got us to break up. We acted like it was no big deal… but all of us had this hole in our hearts that we could never fix. That we would have to live with on top of all the hurt we felt before. I think Jane took it the hardest though. She’s shut herself off more since then. Gotten crueler and colder. I… the new her scares me, to be honest, and I miss the old her. The one I fell in love with. I miss them in general though. I miss wasting away the afternoon chatting with them. I miss waking up with them. I miss Jane accidentally falling off the bed because she would always insist on having the left side of the bed so her worms could stay in the mini kid’s pool we had in the room. I miss Nikola pretending to sleep so she didn’t freak Jane and I out by staring into space all night. I miss Jane teaching us how to bathe the worms and feed them. I miss making them sweaters out of my webs. I miss seeing them light up whenever I would make a new sweater, and I miss how they used to fight over who would get it first because even though I would promise to make an identical one, they would still fight about it and make up later. I miss Nikola putting on shows for us with her circus group. I miss talking with them about life and about what was troubling us. I miss showing up at their houses for Christmas and the holiday seasons to surprise them. I miss their kisses in the morning and I miss their smiles when I would leave for work. I miss the smell of coming home to Jane cooking. I miss waiting for Nikola to come home and surprise her with a new meal that I’d help Jane finish up. I miss wishing them goodnight and then staying up for another five hours talking or laughing. I miss the little things and the bigger things. I miss that hope,” _Annabelle reminisced. I gave her a sad smile._

“That sounds like it was lovely,” _I said. She chuckled sadly._

“Yes. It was. It was magical and lovely and everything I could have ever wanted. And… it sounds like you want that for this Martin fellow. So… I’m going to help you,” _replied Annabelle. My eyes lit up at this and I hugged her._

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” _I exclaimed. She chuckled and pushed me off her gracefully._

“You are welcome,” _she replied. And with that, we had our mission._

_Turns out the diversion Annabelle planned to use as bursting one of the pipes in the archives. It certainly kept Jon busy for the day, trying to keep the files from getting soaked by the water that was flooding in._

Oh. So that was your fault, then? 

_Hehe… yeah. It was. Sorry about that._

_Anyhow, it worked like a charm. I snuck into Jon’s house and managed to find his personal diary. I found the key in another drawer and unlocked the diary. In it was the regular jibber-jabber out his daily life and his new job, but then I found a few pages that were written about Martin. In them, Jon goes on to talk about how much he appreciates Martin and how grateful he is that he is able to work with him. He wrote that he wishes he could spend more time with him, as he enjoys the times they do get to spend together, but wrote as well that he was always so swamped with work, so he hardly got any time to spend with Martin._

_Then I found the golden ticket. On one page that the Archivist had ripped out and hidden in a pocket at the back of his diary, he wrote about how he found himself having feelings for Martin. Feelings that he wanted to express but was far too nervous to. He wrote that he was scared Martin did not feel the same way and that he did not want to risk the friendship by confessing to Martin._

“This is it!” _I shouted. I put the diary back in the drawer, put the key in the other drawer, and then headed out to tell Annabelle about what I found._

_Annabelle and I discussed my findings and we decided it was best to try and get the two to confess their feelings in a deep and romantic setting. We decided on a romantic boat ride along River Thames. We got everything set up. Got the boat, the candles, and even convinced a few avatars to help us grow some of the trees over to make it like a lagoon. We managed to get both Jon and Martin to meet there, which was considerably harder but a little compulsion and confusion as to directions seemed to do the trick. Neither knew the other was coming and when they saw each other, both blushed and looked down._

“Hello Martin,” _greeted Jon._

“H… hi. How are you?” _Martin asked nervously._

“They are so cute,” _Annabelle whispered to me. We were hiding in the trees above them and watching it all play out._

“Good. Did you… set this up?” _Jon asked. Martin shook his head._

“No, but someone certainly did. I was trying to get directions for a new pet shelter, and I just… found my way here,” _Martin replied._

“Huh. I was trying to find an antique shop and just wandered here. That is… odd,” _Jon added. He then looked at the boat and shrugged._ “Seems like someone wanted us here though…” _he said._

“Might as well take a ride. The weather is nice, and it would be a shame not to,” _suggested Martin._

“You go, boy!” _I encouraged from afar, making sure to keep my voice low so they could not hear me. Annabelle and I watched as Jon and Martin both got into the boat and floated along the lagoon. They chatted and laughed a little bit, talking about their workdays and how things were going at the institute. When they came to a clearing, I saw Martin’s eyes widen._

“Oh my. This place is beautiful,” _he whispered in awe._

“It really is. I didn’t even know this was here,” _Jon gasped. He turned to Martin and blushed deeply when the two locked eyes._

“There you see him. Sitting there across the way. He don’t got a lot to say, but there’s something about him. And you don’t know why, but you’re dying to try. You wanna kiss the boy,” _I quietly started to sing. Annabelle chuckled a little at this, but joined in._

“Yes, you want him. Look at him, you know you do. It is possible he wants you too. There is one way to ask him. It don’t take a word. Not a single word. Go on and kiss the boy,” _Annabelle sang._

“Did you hear that?” _Jon asked. Martin gave him a confused look._ “No. I didn’t hear anything,” _replied Martin. Jon shrugged and looked away with a blush. I sighed._

“Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my oh my. Looks like the boy’s too shy. Ain’t gonna kiss the boy. Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Ain’t that sad. It’s such a shame. Too bad. You are gonna miss the boy,” _I sang with a sigh. We watched as the two floated further along. The candle on the boat was sit lit and as evening fell, the candle illuminated the world around them. Fireflies danced around the boat and Martin had a look of happiness and bliss on his face. I saw Jon reach for Martin’s hand and nodded encouragingly._

“Now’s your moment! Floating in a blue lagoon! Boy, you better do it soon! No time will be better! He won’t say a word, and he won’t say a word, until you kiss the boy!” _Annabelle managed to sing and hiss at the same time._

“But Martin can talk…” _I tried to object, but Annabelle cut me off._

“Shut up and let me Disney!” _Annabelle growled. I backed off and decided to just go with it._

“Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Don’t be scared. You gotta be prepared. Go on and kiss the boy. Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Don’t stop now! Don’t have to hide it now! You wanna kiss the boy! Go on and kiss the boy!” _Annabelle and I sang to Jon. I crept down using my web and I whispered my part of the song to Jon when Martin was looking the other way. Jon turned to look behind him and I climbed up the web before he could see me. Martin turned to Jon with a blush._

 _“_ Hey, Jon… um… close your eyes for a moment, ok?” _Martin requested. Jon looked confused but did as he was asked to. He shut his eyes and Annabelle and I held out breaths. Martin leaned forwards and he softly kissed Jon. Jon’s eyes shot open and he stared at Martin with shock and confusion. Martin saw this and pulled back._ “O… oh! I am so sorry! I just… got this idea in my head that I should kiss you… and just… I…” _Martin stammered, and that was when Jon kissed him back. He pulled Martin into the kiss and with more skill than I expected him to have, he kissed Martin. Martin was surprised by this, but he relaxed into the kiss. The two floated along the river like that for a little bit, and eventually, the kiss broke and they just cuddled together in the boat. Martin rested on Jon’s chest and the two made patterns in the stars that were now covering the sky. I turned to_ Annabelle with a smile.

“Job well done,” _she said to me. I nodded._

“Yeah. Job well done. We should probably head home. Leave them to it,” _I told her. She nodded in agreement and then we both headed out._

Sounds like it all worked out alright. So… why are you upset? 

_Why? Because they are not official yet! After all that, they are not official! Ah! This is so frustrating!_

You know they could just be taking their time, right? Not everything has to be immediate. They can take things slow

_I suppose you have a point. I must seem rather selfish… but I just… I really like seeing Martin that happy. Seeing him so joyful, and he seems so happy with Jon. I like that… oh. Would you look at the time?! I do believe you have a date, don’t you?_

Oh dear! I do! I have to be at the Tundra in ten minutes! Shoot! Um… thanks for the follow-up. I will file this later. Goodbye! 

_Hehe. Goodbye Elias. You have fun._

_Now then… dear reader… I hope you’ve enjoyed this little tale. Are you reading this part? I wonder if you are. If so, please leave a sign letting me know, and while you are at it, do tell us what tales you would like to read next. I am sure I can… pull some strings, so to speak. Until next time, dear reader._


End file.
